customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Randy Punk
Randy Punk is one of the greatest heroes in Hero Factory. Rising from nothing, Randy beat the odds to become a top tier hero. History Creation Like all other Heroes, Randy was created in Makuhero City. Hero Factory employees stated that his Hero Core charge was greater then both William Furno's and Rocka's combined. Before Punk joined Hero Factory, Randy grew up in Makuhero City with his mother. His mother didn't give birth to him, Mr. Makuro created a brand new scheme for creating his heroes. Mr. Makuro took traits and essentially genes from two other and older heroes; one male, one female, and combined them to create a new hero. Mr. Makuro began doing this so he would not be creating exact replicas of his former creations with the same traits and personalites. He would create brand new and completely unique heroes and never have the same exact hero twice. With this the new heroes "parents" have a parental bond and love for their child. Punk never got to meet his father or find out who it was. Randy has a great devotion to his mother and loves her very much for all that she did for him. His mother worked at the Hero Factory as a receptionist and was barely making enough money to provide for both Randy and herself. In order to ensure that his mother would have a enough money to take care of herself, Randy left his home a joined the Hero Factory Training Facility in a distant land called Westeros. Training in Westeros Randy showed off his great skills from the first day he arrived. He dominated every training course and excelled at markmanship, swordmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and demolitions. Because of his background, Randy was often ridiculed for it. After noticing Randy's great poten- tial, Benjamin Bovarus, the warden of the Westeros training facility, took Randy under his wing and decided to put Randy to the ultimate test. That test was sending him to The Wall. The Wall lies in northern Westeros and stands 700 feet tall and 300 miles long. The Wall is used to protect Westeros from the northern wilderness, which lays home to hundreds of beasts and creatures capable of wiping out entire cities. 1 in 10 recruits will pass the trials that lie beyond The Wall. Randy along with 7 other recruits passed beyond The Wall and into the Wilderness. The test was that the recruits must last 6 months in the wilderness. Each recruit is given a small sword, some food, and a basic bow and they must hunt for their food and survive against what nature throws at them. This test prepares heroes for the worst missions or villians they would have to face. Against all odds though, Randy managed to last the 6 months in the wilderness. The 7 other recruits where forced to be removed from the wilderness because they could not handle the situation at hand or where close to death (Hero Factory does not want their recruits to be killed). After Randy returned to The Wall, Bovarus stated that Randy could "take on whatever you throw at him" and was named a ranger of the Wall. Randy was then sent back to Makuhero City to get his hero core charged. Early Missions at Hero Factory After Randy's core was charged, members of Hero Factory began to hear about Randy's great accomplishment at The Wall. Specifically, heroes Furno, Nex, and Surge asked Randy to join them on a few of their missions. His first mission, along with Furno, Nex, and Surge, was to investigate Hanger 410 after hearing reports of workers going missing. The culprit was none other then Fire Lord but the heroes managed to find and rescue the workers. After that mission, the four became very close and very good friends. After Randy gained some experience in the field, he was assigned to Zephyr Team. Zephyr team was previously commanded by Randy's friend Rick Crimes, who was killed by Katie Brand while her core was corrupted. Acceptance into S.T.A.R.S S.T.A.R.S was first assembled after Makuro's daughter, Celeste, was captured by Black Phantom. After ten teams failed their rescue attempts, Makuro thought of a new plan. That plan was to assemble the finest fighting force available in Hero Factory. Randy was the first hero Mr. Makuro went to after the previous Hero teams failed to rescue his daughter. Mr. Makuro believed that Punk was the best choice for the mission. Punk, along with Peter Nelson and Bryson Sparkz, managed to rescue Makuro's daughter but Black Phantom escaped. Even though Phantom escaped, Punk was praised and congratulated by Makuro and thus S.T.A.R.S was born. Makuhero City Incident S.T.A.R.S was in hot pursuit of the terrible villain, Black Phantom. Randy Punk managed to tackle and cuff Phantom when they where ambushed by Black Phantom's allies, the Seven Deadly Sins Gang. The gang managed to seperate leader, Peter Nelson, from the rest of S.T.A.R.S. Black Phantom brutally attacked Nelson, cutting off both of his arms. Randy managed to fight off Phantom and reach Nelson before he died. Nelson's last words to Randy was that Randy would lead S.T.A.R.S and avenge his death. Battle with Black Phantom After the death of his teamate, Peter Nelson, Randy set out to find Black Phantom and bring him to justice. Randy formed a personal vendetta against Phantom and made him his prime target. During one of Zephyr Teams and S.T.A.R.S missions, the members of Zephyr and S.T.A.R.S where attacked by Black Phantom and where defeated. Before he can do any more harm to the team, Randy arrived and battled Black Phantom and managed to subdue him. Randy, fueled by anger, nearly killed Black Phantom but the Zephyr team members intervened stating that he needs to be taking in for questioning. Black Phantom was cuffed and brought to Hero Factory. (note: Phantom was later transferred to the high security prison, Infernum). Randy was then reassigned to his original team, Zephyr. Hero Factory Universe During the events of Hero Factory Universe, Randy was the co-leader of Zephyr Team, with Jason Happy. Randy and Jason were assigned to investigate the disappearance of a squad of heroes. Upon returning from their mission, Randy witnessed the Covert ops project and Furno's capture. In order to find Furno, Mr. Makuro organized a search-and-rescue to find Furno. Randy and Zephyr team along with Alpha team where sent to the planet Quaal where Furno was expected to be taken. On Quaal, the teams discovered the Orphus, shape-shifting creatures that have been conspiring to take over Hero Factory. The heroes where attacked by the Orphus which lead to capture of heroes Natalie Breez and Katie Brand. Both Randy and Preston Stormer were severely injured after an explosion caused a tree to land on him. Randy managed to free himself and Stormer before their cores where drained of power. Part of Randy's past was revealed before he died. Randy's girlfriend Venus was thought to be killed by Randy's nemesis and old trainer, Voltix. Randy, alone, vowed to slay all the Orphus on the planet which he did. After, Randy met up with the rest of his teammates, Voltix appeared and attacked them, killing Jason Happy. Randy and his team returned to Hero Factory to regroup and defeat Voltix. Personality Randy is a very honorable and respectful hero. Randy is also known to speak is mind and tends to act sarcastic and even rebellious. Despite this Randy is in some ways flawed. With the great expectations riding on him, Randy is tries to remain cool, confident and collected. Deep down though, Randy is extremely nervous with the fact of him possibly messing up. He feels that if he shows some form of flaw, he will let everyone down. Another flaw is that his emotions tend to affect his motives, specifically anger. This was expressed when he battled Black Phantom. He is always looking to help out is friends and tends to go out of his way to help girls. This is because of the death of his old girlfriend, Venus. Randy has a very strong bond with his mother. Randy's mother devoted her life to raising him and he is extremely greatfull and loves her very much and will do anything to help her. He has often nightmares about her being harmed or in trouble and their is nothing he can do to save her. Not knowing who is father is takes a deep toll on Randy. His mother never told him who his father was and this bothers him. Randy also has dreams about his father or who he thinks is him. Quotes Stats Trivia *His name is based off of WWE superstars Randy Orton and CM Punk *Punk is CC-0413 's self-moc *Randy's training was based off of the Night's Watch from the show, Game of Thrones *Randy was the winner of hero portion of the Dreams Quartet Contest and will be appering in the story as an XL hero that will be built by 21bub21. *CC-0413 was influenced by Cloud from Final Fantasy for Randy's character. '' DSC_2512.JPG|sorry SS7 Randy doesn't like sharks :) DSC 2514.jpg DSC_2518.JPG|the new and improved randy punk DSC_2516.JPG|he looks really mad :0 DSC 2511.jpg HNI_0027.JPG HNI 0006.jpg HNI_0005.JPG 320px-2c4981a1-853e-4bd9-99a2-714ce7cc1019.png|Prototype of Punk HNI_0008.JPG HNI_0010.JPG '' Appearances *''Hero Factory Universe*'' *''Dreams Quartet'' *''Rise Of Overlord'' Category:User:CC-0413 Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Team Leader Category:Characters Category:Dreams Quartet Category:XL Heroes